Blue Dragon Plays with Fire
| Previous = Enter the Dragon Master | Next = Blade of the Red Phoenix | Poll = What did you think about "Blue Dragon Plays with Fire"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "Blue Dragon Plays with Fire" is the second episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis When the kids grow over-confident after beginning their training, they decide to intercept a distress call and sneak off without permission, only to land themselves in hot water. Summary Po goes around to wake up his new students for their first day of study, only to find them all rather high-strung. He then shows them where he intends to train them: a run-down building at the top of a long set of stairs. Po explains that, like him, the four children have been imbued with Hero's Chi, which typically only comes to one hero in a generation. He then goes over the character of each member of the Four Constellations, only to find that the kids seem to have personalities that are the direct opposite of those they have inherited. Meanwhile, at the Most Auspicious Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom Serene Moonbeam, Jindiao is giving a lecture on the original Dragon Warrior and how he was sustained by Chi. The seemingly decrepit master mentions that his own life and vitality is sustained by Chi, but is shocked to see Jade Tusk. He rebukes her, but then learns that she has learned the whereabouts of Pious Chan. He decides to visit their "old friend" himself, though not before the two discuss their boisterous subordinate Huifang. Upon returning to his training hall, Po finds that the kids have cleaned the place up, and decides to see what abilities they already possess. Their efforts are less than stellar, but Po is encouraging and informs them of his intent to research the constellations more thoroughly. Elsewhere, Jade Tusk and her underlings attack Pious Chan, but the battle is broken off by the appearance of Jindiao. Believing the elderly abbot to be a friend, Chan offers his help, only to be attacked by Jindiao and robbed of his Chi. Back at Panda Village, the kids get out of school, with Nu Hai asserting herself as the group's leader despite the others' objections. A duck messenger then arrives seeking help for Wu-Ran Village, and the kids go to defend it without Po's help. Po, meanwhile, locates a scroll about the origins of the Constellations, only to learn what the kids have done. At the village, Nu Hai leads the others in attacking the bandits, but contrary to expectations their Hero Chi fails to materialize. As the four are menaced by the bandits, Blue Dragon's Chi manifests to Nu Hai, prompting her to lead them in evading the villains. Unfortunately, Nu Hai's friends are captured and subdued, and she begins to panic as she struggles to determine what to do. The voice of Blue Dragon then speaks to her, urging her to relax; doing so, she is able to unlock her power and strike down one of the bandits. Po then arrives to back up his students, handily subduing the remaining enemies. Nu Hai admits that it was her own recklessness that led her team into trouble, and Po commends her honesty. He then reveals that the original Four Constellations were farmers and shopkeepers; as such, his students should not be discouraged by their own humble origins. Unbeknownst to the pandas, however, Jindiao has gained renewed youth by draining Pious Chan's Chi. Voice cast * as Po * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * as Nu Hai * as Grandma Panda * Christopher Swindle as Li * James Hong as Ping * Cherise Boothe as Huifang * Steve Blum as Pious Chan * Cherise Boothe as Jade Tusk * as Jindiao Trivia * The symbol Po creates with his Dragon Master chi is the sign of , a phrase which translates to "dark-bright" and "negative-positive". It describes how seemingly opposite forces may actually be interconnected and interdependent on each other. Gallery Images POD-kids-chi.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes